


Sleepy Descisions

by Arro_Sohng



Series: The Kid Next Door [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Descisions, mild panic attack, slightly awkward situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: 'Anyone who likes pancakes is obviously trustworthy.'
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: The Kid Next Door [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Sleepy Descisions

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I got so many ideas for this and I'm mad that they're way back on my plotline but I will get to them.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the comments on this series, I love reading what you think!

Harry woke up gasping.

The entire world felt like it was closing in, and he couldn't see or breathe. He couldn't even think. All he felt was overwhelming terror. There was a faint pressure on his back as he struggled to get any thought through his empty, doomed mind. Someone somewhere had maybe told him something he should be doing... breathing? Was he meant to breath? Would breathing entail living through this haze of panic and death?

Might as well try.

It took what felt like hours, but eventually he was breathing.

 _I'm not dead,_ he thought in amazement. _Not dying. I_ _'m okay._

Now what?

 _Find someone_.

He was certain somebody smart had told him to do that, someone who had proven themselves trustworthy. It didn't matter who, he just had to listen. He was good at listening.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room, he realized he was on the floor beside his bed. He was in Auradon. He didn't know anybody in Auradon except Gil and his sisters. Oh yeah, and Uma. He slowly got up and tried to ignore the feeling of blood rushing from his head. He sat down hard on his bed when he couldn't, and waited for it to pass. 

Soon he could stand up safely, and made it to his living room. One glance in the kitchen covered in dishes and flour that he still hadn't cleaned up sent him to the front door.

_Anyone who likes pancakes is obviously trustworthy._

In his sleepy state, he forgot about those insignificant little details called the laws about breaking and entering. After he made another trip back to his own apartment (can't pick a lock with no lock pick), he swung the door to Uma's apartment open easily. He left the thin piece of metal on the floor outside her door, then closed and locked it behind himself.

_Don't want some random guy breaking in._

Without thinking twice about it, he opened the door to Uma's bedroom and entered quietly. A streetlight outside filtered through the window, highlighting the sleeping teal-haired girl in a way that made her look like a princess ready to be awoken by true love's kiss. He liked that idea. That's what he thought of as he sat on the floor with his back to her bed, knees folded up to his chest.

_She can be the princess... and I'll be the prince..._

* * *

Uma didn't exactly wake up, but she came into some degree of consciousness. She moved her arm slightly - the one hanging off her bed - and it brushed something soft. She felt around more, and found a fluffy patch of air. She buried her fingers in it, and realized it was someone's hair. She sat up, vaguely alarmed, and saw someone sitting next to her bed, curled up, seemingly asleep. She narrowed her eyes and laid back down, sliding her fingers into the soft, messy hair.

"Mmmm," the person sighed.

She sat up again, this time out of curiosity, and leaned around the person on her floor. In the faint light from outside, she could see his face.

 _Harry,_ she thought with something like a mental sigh of happiness.

She kept her fingers in his hair, laying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

This time Uma actually did wake up. Harry was crying on her bedroom floor, curled in a ball. She crawled out of her bed and sat next to him. She wasn't really sure what to do, but she put her fingers back in his hair and brushed it away from his forehead.

"Harry," she said softly.

"Uma?" he said weakly, looking up. His expression broke her heart.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He made a sort of strangled sobbing sound, and she couldn't help but to hug him. "It's okay. Here, come here." She stood up and held out her hand. He stared at it as if he didn't know what on Earth it could possibly be. "Take it," she prompted. After another moment he did. She made him sit down on her bed, then pushed him to the other side. He sat there with a blank expression, wiping tears off his face. She helped him, and when his cheeks were dry she made him lay down and cover up. He went willingly, and latched on to her arm to pull her down with him. He sighed contentedly when she pulled the blankets over them both.

It was only minutes before they were both asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at Harry being a good boy and listening to his therapist! How do you think I did on Harry's character? Normally I think of him as a bit darker, but I like doing his cinnamon roll side.


End file.
